Ice Breaker: Beginnings
by DylaNintendo
Summary: I love the shipping Ralph/Elsa. So here is my first contribution! This first story will talk about their meeting and how they bond.
1. The First meeting

**Hi. I'm here with my contribution's to the Jennifer Lee-approved Icebreaker pairing! The only crossover pairing I support! Enjoy!**

Arendale had finally opened the gates for everyone permanently. The new queen, Elsa, had thawed the eternal winter she had created and was at peace with her sister Anna, and Hans was banished from the country forever. There was just one problem. Due to the irrationality of its duke, Elsa had cut off all trade with the country of Weasel Town. They needed a new trade partner.

"We can't just have no trade, Elsa," Anna was telling her sister. "We gotta have international relations!" "I know, I know," Elsa responded. "I'm looking for the right kingdom as we speak." She looked through all the neighboring nations. They all were ruled by tyrants or had nothing to return. Just then, a certain image caught Elsa's eye. It was a place unlike anything she ever imagined: Sugar Rush. Anna looked at the candy coated place in delight. "I just want to stuff the landscape in my face!" She cried. Elsa had to admit, it looked very appealing. "I like it, but I hear it's hard to get to." Fortunately, a friend of the sisters named Mickey had a gift of opening portals AND seemed to know almost everyone. "Call in Mickey," Elsa decreed. "I think we found a trade partner."

In a matter of days, a meeting was set up to discuss trade with the president of Sugar Rush. It helped she knew Mickey as well. Elsa was ready to start. She was a lot more willing to visit others now since she regained control over her powers. She still didn't know what to expect, but whatever she was expecting, this was not it.

"Your Majesty," a guard said. "The president of Sugar Rush and her bodyguard have arrived." Elsa was excited. "Send them in." The door opened, and a little girl, probably about 9 years old, walked in. She had black hair tied in a ponytail with a piece of licorice, and wore a green sweatshirt and brown skirt. Elsa asked her, "Do you know the president of Sugar Rush?" "That would be me, doy!" the girl responded sarcastically. "Name's Vanellope von Schweetz! Are you Queen Elsa?" "Yes…I am," Elsa said with surprise. "Aren't you a little young to be running a constitutional democracy?" Anna piped in. "Yes. Yes I am.  
Now where's my bodyguard? Hey big guy, come in here will ya?" Vanellope's bodyguard walked in. He was the biggest man Elsa and Anna had ever seen! He had to be 9 feet tall! Other than that, he had brown spiky hair, enormous hands, and was barefoot. He was wearing a black suit and sunglasses, and he looked kind of uncomfortable. "Vanellope, can I change now? I can't see a thing out of these dumb glasses and this suit is cutting off my air!" the guy huffed. Elsa couldn't help but give out a small laugh at that. Vanellope rolled her eyes. "Alright stinkbrain, if it's buggin' ya that bad." "HALLEJUIAH!" the bodyguard exclaimed taking off his suit revealing another outfit under it: an orange plaid shirt and brown overalls that were missing a strap. "I can see at last! Everything looks awesome and…whoa." He glanced over at the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. Icy blue eyes a dress that matched and platinum hair styled in a French braid. He was smitten. "My name is Wreck-it Ralph, your highness," he said bowing.

**To be continued...See ya next time!**


	2. Learning about the Past

**Here's part 2 of Ice Wrecker: Beginnings. I think this story is making me go soft.**

**As a recap: Vanellope and Ralph have gone to Arendale to discuss trade, and Ralph and Elsa are seeing each other for the first time.**

Elsa was intrigued by this man named Ralph. He looked intimidating, yet harmless, as though he was gentle and good-hearted but could put up a fight if it was necessary. She then realized he was still bowing. "You may rise," she informed him. Ralph looked up in confusion, but got the message and stood. "Okay, let's start the meeting!" Anna reminded everyone why they were here. "Oh, yes," Elsa said, snapping out of her thoughts. "Let's begin."

The meeting was a success. It was somewhat boring in some parts, but a trade agreement was reached after 2 presentations and a lot of questions. Anna and Elsa then declared there would be a party in the ballroom later that evening. Elsa was reluctant at first, remembering what had happened last time, but Anna was able to persuade her. "Alright, but no engaging to anyone you just met." Anna laughed. "Okay first of all, I learned my lesson. Second of all, I already got a great boyfriend named Kristoff!" Elsa just rolled her eyes. "Hey," Anna then stopped. "Where's _your_ boyfriend, huh?" Elsa hated this subject, and Anna knew all too well. "Anna, we don't talk about that," the Queen scolded. "If a guy does come, I'll know." Just then, Vanellope walked back in. "Hey, Redhead, some blonde guy is looking for you. Anna headed out to find him. "And your highness, I wanna talk about something." "Is there a problem?" Elsa asked worriedly. Had she offended the people of Sugar Rush? "I wanna talk…about my bodyguard, Ralph."

Elsa had been taken an interest in this Ralph fellow, so she sat down and invited Vanellope to do the same. "I've found that Ralph can make people uncomfortable," Vanellope said matter-of-factually. "Did he with you?" "No…why?" Elsa couldn't see why anyone would think such a thing. Vanellope simply replied with: "He's very misunderstood. Your Highness. He's had such a rough life." Elsa was shocked. If there were two things Elsa could relate to, it was being misunderstood and having a rough past. "Tell me more, please," Elsa asked. Vanellope told her Ralph's entire story: how he had been alone for years, how he had ran away and nearly created his world's destruction, and how he used to be treated like a monster, and why? Because he was programmed to be a bad guy! Elsa couldn't believe it. Her story was just like that! Except no Cy-bugs, of course. Elsa went deep into thought. She had never heard of anyone more relatable to her. "You okay, Elsa?" Vanellope's voice broke her thoughts. "Yes. Yes, I was just thinking." She wanted to get to know Ralph better and to be his friend. "That's everything. Vanellope told her. "See ya!"

Meanwhile, Ralph was sitting on a bench outside, watching Kristoff and Sven play hockey. Quite a few fights broke out on the ice. "And I thought hockey in Mario Sports Mix was crazy!" Ralph said as he watched the puck fly up and away. He then turned around. He couldn't quit thinking about the Queen. She was beautiful, no gorgeous! Ralph sighed, figuring she was out of his league. Just then he tripped over, to his surprise, a talking snowman. "Hey, big guy, what's your name?" the snowman said after Ralph got up. Ralph looked at him a few seconds, before responding: "Ralph. Wreck-it Ralph" "I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" He put his arms in a hugging motion. Ralph thought, and then gave Olaf a soft hug. "You live around here?" Ralph asked. "Yeah, Queen Elsa built me!" Ralph's eyes lit up at the name Elsa. "Have you met Queen Elsa?" Olaf asked innocently. "Yeah, she seems fantastic!" "Oh, she is!" Olaf grinned, "Even if her past was no carrot on the face." Olaf then told Ralph the whole story of Elsa's past: her ice powers, how she had run away in fear and accidentally started an eternal winter, all that he knew. Ralph couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor girl. He wanted to be her friend. Even if everything had been fixed. Just then a puck smacked Ralph in the face. "Sorry!" Kristoff yelled. Ralph shook off the pain and then thought about the party that was to be held that night. He wasn't very social, but wanted to try something. He turned to Olaf and asked if there was a place he could shower. After Olaf told him where, he went that way, feeling the most excited he had in a long time.

**What does Ralph have in mind? Stay tuned! (It might be a few days, thanks to school, but I'll update ASAP!)**


	3. The Big Dance

**Hallelujah! I just finished a huge paper for school! What better way to celebrate than continuing the story? You've been waiting since Jan 28, so here's the next chapter!**

The party had finally arrived. Ralph was ready. He had gotten rid of his stench, and brushed his teeth 3 times, just in case Turbo had been right about him having halitosis. He was still nervous that he'd draw too much attention to himself. He decided to just hang around the corner until he saw Elsa. He didn't know if she knew he was there. All he knew is that he was nervous. He noticed he was standing by the refreshment table, so he used his index finger and thumb to grab what would be a handful for someone with regular-sized hands. To his dismay, he discovered after he put them in his mouth that they were all chocolate! "AHHH!" He quickly found a garbage can and spit them out. Even though he was grateful that chocolate had once saved his life, he still couldn't get himself to like them. _"Man,"_ Ralph thought. _"Hope that didn't make a scene." _

He then noticed someone walking towards the dessert table. It was Elsa. Ralph then remembered why he was here in the first place. He was just here to try to befriend Elsa. Summoning his great courage he approached her. _"_Man_, she's beautiful," _Was all he was thinking. And she was. Finally he was right in front of her. "H-Hi," he stammered.

Elsa looked up with a somewhat surprised look on her face. "Hello, Ralph. I didn't expect to see you here," she said with an equally surprised tone. Ralph was just glad his name was remembered his name. "Yeah, I just felt like coming," Ralph stated, adjusting his one overall strap. "I'm not underdressed for this thing, am I?" Elsa smiled. "No, it's just come as you like." She motioned to her ice dress and cape. "I just like this, so I wore it." Ralph wanted to strike up a better subject. He was thinking when Elsa suddenly said: "I bet those hands come in handy if you ever lock yourself out. He didn't know it, but she was just as nervous as he was. Ralph chuckled. "Yeah, I know that from experience." They both let out a laugh. "It helps I got superhuman strength to go with it, don't mean to brag. Just as long as I can control it." Upon hearing this, Elsa decided to show him a small display of her powers. She created a long stream of snowflakes in the air so he could see. Ralph was amazed, but had a feeling he had nothing to fear. He didn't know anything to say but what came out: "That's cool." "Yes I guess it is," Elsa replied. She was starting to like this guy. She hoped he wasn't going to be like Prince Charmless (err…Hans), but something deep down told her he wasn't.

The two kept having these little conversations amongst themselves, getting to know each other and visibly enjoying themselves. Little did they suspect that Anna was watching them and getting ideas. She noticed Olaf nearby at the DJ booth, grinned widely, and went off to make a request. She whispered a request to the snowman, he said that he'd play it after the next song. Just then he set up the song he had next on his playlist.

Ralph's eyes lit up when he heard the song. It was his favorite: _Celebration._ "Oh! I love this song!" He blurted out. "Hey Elsa, mind if I break loose?" Elsa smiled. "Not at all." Ralph then stepped onto the dance floor and as long as the song played, he did a dance routine that no one in Arendale had ever seen. He was really awesome! His moves would make every champion of Dancing with the Stars wet their pants! One thing a lot of people didn't know about Ralph was that he was VERY musically talented. When the song ended, he struck a pose. Elsa walked out to compliment him. "Well, if there was a medal for dancing excellently, you'd definitely have won it right there." Ralph grinned sheepishly. "Well, when you live alone in the dump, you gotta keep yourself entertained somehow!" Elsa beamed. "Can't argue with that!" Just about then, Anna walked in and bumped Elsa. Ralph instinctively reached out and caught her by her hands. "Oh boy," he stuttered. "This is awkward. Not that you're awkward, it's just we're-I'm awkward. You're gorgeous." He blushed. "Wait, what?" Elsa tried to keep in a small laugh. Just then, Anna smirked and turned to Olaf, who responded with a thumbs-up.

Immediately afterwards, slow dance music started playing. Ralph heard it and starting sweating he had while battling the Cy-bugs. He then got a crazy idea. "Elsa," he gulped. "D-D-Do you want to dance?" Elsa was taken quite aback by this. She softly replied "Y-Y-Yes." Ralph was dumbstruck. He had not expected her to say yes. The two got into slow dance position (or the best they could, considering their height difference) and took center. "I thought you didn't dance!" Anna called to Elsa, who just smirked and replied: "I can make exceptions." Anna rolled her eyes, winked, and went off to find Kristoff. Just as the dance ended, they both looked at each other, blushing. "Thanks for the dance," they both said at the same time. Ralph had his next burst of courage right then. He knelt down and pecked Elsa's forehead. Elsa responded by yanking him down…and kissing his cheek. Ralph was the happiest he's been in a long time. He had no suspicions that this was all caught on film by a certain president. After the party was over, the two returned to their homes, still dumbfounded about what had happened. They each went their separate way, and the first thing they saw upon returning to their quarters was Vanellope for Ralph and Anna for Elsa, each with a knowing smile on their faces. "What?"

**And that, my fellow Icebreaker fans, is how Ralph and Elsa met and became a couple! Expect more like this, and some stuff completely unrelated, in the future! Okay, Dylan is out!**


	4. When Can I See You Again?

**Okay, this story turned out a bit more popular than I expected, so here's the next chapter!**

Ralph and Vanellope's work in Arendelle was finished. The two said their goodbyes to their new friends and made their way back to the arcade, singing _When Can I see You Again _as they went. Vanellope was met with praise in Sugar Rush, since trade was set up with the game. Meanwhile, Ralph returned to Fix-it Felix Jr. He was a bit tired from the day, but it was the good kind of tired. He thought of how great a day it had been. He had been part of the forming of what was to be a historic partnership between Sugar Rush and Arendelle. But mostly, he was happy because he met Elsa. He could tell right away by the fact she wasn't scared of him at first there was something special about her. He laughed remembering their time at the party, wishing it had lasted longer. With that, he remembered the arcade was opening, and it was time for him to get to work.

People who played Fix-it Felix Jr. that day couldn't help but notice that the game was a lot easier than usual. Even the Q*Bert themed bonus levels were a tad bit easier. What the gamers didn't know was that it was because the "bad guy" wasn't entirely focused. He was still lost in Arendelle, thinking about its Queen.

After the arcade closed, Felix was hanging with some of his buddies, specifically Sonic, Pac-Man, and Mario. They had just left Tapper's and were on their way to Street Fighter to hang with Ryu. "So Felix," Sonic was saying. "I hear Ralph was a bit off his rocker today during work hours. Any reason why?" "I wish I knew, friend," Felix replied. "He's been acting a little squirrelly since Vanellope took him on a diplomatic mission somewhere." The group stopped in their tracks after hearing a voice they had never heard say "Excuse me." They all turned around, surprised to see a beautiful girl they'd never seen before. "Do you know where Wreck-it Ralph resides?" The heroes all just pointed towards Felix's game, except for Pac-Man, who didn't have arms. "Mama Mia," Mario said as she left. "I think-a I a-know what's-a-up with Ralph."

Ralph was finishing some repairs on Q*Bert's house when he heard the train coming in. "Sounds like Felix is back. That was short," he thought. We went out to see, and boy, was he surprised at what he saw. "E-E-ELSA?" "Hi, Ralph," she greeted. "I love the look of your world. It's very retro." Ralph could feel himself turning red. "Yeah. It's good to see you. What brings you to our, _retro_ world?" "Well," Elsa smirked, blushing. "I remember as you left, you sung asking when you could see me again." She jumped up and hugged him. "Well I thought, how about now?"

**And with that, DylaNintendo has officially gone soft. After this, I start on oneshots. Okay, Dylan's out!**


End file.
